<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookies Make Hard Days Better by RDJWINCHESTER1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610866">Cookies Make Hard Days Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1'>RDJWINCHESTER1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Adventures with the Avengers [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breastfeeding, Bruce has a problem, Cookies make things better, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kids Cooking, Light Smut, Littles Are Known, M/M, Married Sex, Multi, Potty Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has a hard time dropping but Tony and Mama help by making chocolate chip cookies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner &amp; Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Adventures with the Avengers [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cookies Make Hard Days Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No,” Bruce whined as Tony dragged him by the hand to the elevator. “Tones, I have work to do, I have--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Tony popped the </span>
  <em>
    <span>P</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the word and kept a firm grip on Bruce’s arm as the elevator took them up to the communal floor. “You need to be Little, you have been working for a week straight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce turned on Tony once the doors opened, pleading. “But I’ve slept and eaten whatever you bring me. Please,” Bruce tried sliding around Tony to get back into the elevator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Steve asked as he rounded the corner of the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruce needs to Little,” Tony stated while trying to block the elevator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony’s right kiddo,” Steve said as he passed Bruce giving him a kiss on the cheek. He gave him a smile when Bruce glared at him. “Mama’s in the master bedroom,” he told Tony as he scooted around him to take the elevator to the main floor so he could go out to lunch with Sam Wilson since Clint was on a mission in California.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smiled at his older brother as he left and took his younger brother’s hand to take him to the master bedroom. “Mama! Brucie needs help!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha was having a quiet morning with all of her boys Big and Bucky had gone on a date with Loki. She was in bed reading when Tony came in practically dragging Bruce after him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t drag your brother Tony,” Natasha said as she put down her book on gardening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony ignored that and dragged Bruce over to her. “Brucie needs help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not Brucie and I don’t need help,” Bruce growled at Tony as he yanked his arm out of his grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t been Little for a whole week, and you know you have to be Little for at least a day a week to be healthy,” Tony replied crossing his arms over his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce copied his older brother’s movements and crossed his arms over his chest. “I have slept and eaten everything you have brought down. I’m fine,” Bruce felt upset but not mad enough to Hulk out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, calm down both of you,” Natasha got out of bed and separated the two. Tony and Bruce, Big or Little, loved each other but got on each other's nerves just the same. She looked at Bruce. “Tony is right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See I told you so!” Tony interrupted with a sassy attitude and stuck out his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But,” Natasha shot Tony a look as well. “I also think that you need to be Little as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Tony snorted in amusement but shot his Mama a worried look. “ I was Little for two days this week!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you know you need at least three or you get crabby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce laughed as Tony blushed and looked at his feet. Natasha turned around and shot Bruce a look this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she waited till she got both of the boys attention. “Today is a Little just for Mama, Tony and Brucie. Does making cookies sound like a good idea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony tried to not let his excitement show at the mention of making cookies with Mama and his brother. He was still a little upset that he couldn’t work on blueprints for Pepper. He tried to remain grumpy as Mama took him to his Little bedroom and got him dressed in a pullup and play clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha hid her smile as Tony was practically vibrating at the prospect of making cookies, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and a mess. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Potty time,” She said as she sent him to go potty before they started the day. It was only 10am. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Tony ran off to go potty, Natasha went to go check on Bruce whom she had left in the master bedroom in the middle of the king sized bed so he wouldn’t roll off. Each of the boys had little ways to get into their headspaces. Steve needed help changing, Clint liked to read a book, and Tony liked to be changed into a pullup and told “Potty Time”; structure helped him focus on being Little and letting go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce liked to be left alone so he could regress and know that someone will come and take care of him. He liked to be snuggled right after he regressed to know what he is safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Natasha walked into the to see Brucie lying where she left him, holding one foot in his hand while the other hand was in his mouth, sucking on it while gurgling at the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, baby,” Natasha cooed as she walked over to the 1 year old and leaned over him. “Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took Brucie a moment to focus on the change in scenery, but when he saw his Mama’s face above him, he frowned. “Not wittle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha didn’t let her sadness show when she heard Bruce speak. Little Brucie didn’t usually speak. He liked to babble and point at things he wanted. Brucie was also a happy, smiley baby, not grumpy like Bruce was right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know baby,” Natasha smiled and gave him butterfly kisses as she changed him into a diaper and a soft onesie. She gave him an eye dropper of serum that made him weightless to anyone who carried him. Loki had made the serum with the help of his brother. Bruce weighed about the same weight of a 1 year old. Even if Bruce wanted to walk, he could, but he usually liked to crawl or be carried. “How about we cuddle until you feel better, hmmm,” Nat hummed and moved Bruce to the head of the bed just as Tony came running in with dripping wet hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha tried not to think about what the bathroom looked like as Tony tried climbing up on the bed. She caught him before he could. Tony had kneed Brucie in the head before in his haste to climb up on the couch. “How about we read a book before we have a snack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony looked up at his Mama with a pout. “Cookies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Natasha tried to sound excited. “How about we read the book “If You Give A Mouse A Cookie” before we make cookies. I bet it will help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony nodded and ran off to go get said book from the living room cubby bookshelf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha made sure Brucie was comfy, still with a pout, to go to the bathroom and take an eye dropper of her own serum. The serum was made by Loki and his brother. It gave both Lady Loki and Natasha the ability to breastfeed Brucie and occasionally Tony if he was feeling really Little and needed it. It was an extra connection to her boys that made Natasha feel closer to her boys. And just like Brucie weightless serum, it was painless and tasteless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha put on a nursing shirt without a bra on as she exited the master bathroom to see Tony on the bed saying hi to his little brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi baby, hi, I  gots this book so we can make cookies later, and shh, if you don’t tell Mama we get to eat the cookie dough,” Tony “whispered” this as he stroked Brucie’s cheek and hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready,” Natasha asked as Tony looked up with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Tony stood up and showed his Mama the book. “I gots the book.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha hurried over to scoop Tony before he fell on Brucie. “I see that, but we don’t stand up on beds, remember what happened last time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony nodded very seriously. He had gotten a big owie last time on his head, but sometimes he forgot things and Mama had to remind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, “ Nat smiled and sat him down on the bed next to Brucie. “Now let’s read a book!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony cheered as Mama got on the bed and undid her shirt. He watched as she tried to get Brucie to latch onto her boob, but all Brucie did was whine and then cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not wittle,” Brucie whined and tried to turn his head away from Mama’s chest. He wasn’t hungry, and he felt fuzzy. And he hated that feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know shh, shhh,” Natasha cooed and put up her shirt so Brucie wouldn’t get more upset. She knew it was hard for Bruce to get into headspace when he didn’t want to, but he needed it. She also knew he hated feeling fuzzy or between headspaces. “Ok, ok,” she slipped a pacifier between his lips and held it there until he latched onto that, sucking furiously with wet eyes. “Shh, shhh,” She moved her arms up and down in a slight rocking motion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha looked up at Tony’s small voice. She knew he was always worried when one of his brothers was upset. “It's okay sweetheart, come here, let’s read the book. Brucie is ok.” Natasha said as she looped an arm around Tony as he snuggled into her side and opened the book. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha read the book with Tony’s running commentary about the pictures and words that he recognized. Tony turned the pages when Mama said it was time and clapped at the end of the books. Books were always fun to have Mama read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright snack time,” Natasha said as her youngest stirred against her. He had been lightly snoozing, with the pacifier still in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cookies!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about ants on a log?” Natasha suggested as it was the only thing remotely healthy that anyone could get Tony to eat when he was Little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony seemed happy about that as they made their way to the kitchen and Tony was a great helper and pulled the celery and natural peanut butter out of the fridge and the raisins out of the pantry. He waited excitedly as Mama put Brucie in the playpen and then spread the peanut butter on the celery and put raisins on the peanut butter. He was so happy when he was finally able to sit down at the table and eat his snack. It was so good!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Mama left to go see Brucie and Tony was alone. I mean he was a big boy so he wasn't scared or anything...he was just lonely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He carried his plate out to the living room where he saw Mama feeding brucie on the couch. “Mama?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha looked up from where she had finally gotten a sleepy Bruce to latch to see Tony looking sad. “What’s wrong sweetie?” she beckoned him over with an outstretched hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony shrugged as he sat on the couch next to his Mama and munched away on his snack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She 15 minutes later and Natasha was doing up her shirt and waking up her youngest boy with light kisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning precious,” she smiled down at the baby who gave a tired smile back and a smack of his lips, trying to suck on his hand. “You wanna help Mama and Tony make some cookies?” she said conversationally as she stood up with him in her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took 10 minutes to get a clean diaper on brucie, peanut butter free hands on Tony, potty time and clean hands once again and they were all set to make cookies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sort of...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky and Loki decided that it would be a good time to come into the house connected at the lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eww,” Tony looked at his Papa and Daddy and giggled behind his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky and Loki separated when they heard the giggles. Bucky looked from Tony, to Bruce in Natasha’s arms to Natasha’s amused face and then back to Tony. Loki smirked at him, gave him one more peck on the lips before leaving him to go to the master bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were big?” Bucky questioned Tony who ran up to him. Bucky caught the giggly boy and gave him a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m making cookies with Mama,” was Tony’s answer to his Papa’s question. Which answered it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky set down Tony with a sigh and smiled at Natasha who came over with a smirk similar to Loki’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Natasha said and gave her husband a kiss. “We’re making cookies, wanna join?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky sighed and looked down at Tony who was playing with a set of measuring cups. “Ya know, that sounds very tempting, but I think Loki needs help with…” Bucky started walking backwards with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Natasha teased him. “What does Loki need help with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky smiled and mouthed “I love you,” before catching a wooden spoon with ease that was flung at his head. He made sure to laugh extra loud as Natasha hollered out she hated him, even though he could hear the smile in her voice. He knew Natasha could make cookies with the youngest two on her own without any problems. Besides, Loki needed help...with...stuff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony ran back and forth from the pantry grabbing the flour, sugar, brown sugar, baking soda and powder, salt and vanilla extract. Mama grabbed the eggs and butter but that’s ok cause Tony got to grab the chocolate chips, which were the most important part of the cookies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok put three of those,” Mama pointed to the big cup and then the flour. “In here,” she pointed to a mixer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony felt like a big boy in his apron that cookies, ice cream and cake prints on it. He poured the flour and a white poof of it came out of the mixer. “Uh oh Mama.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok, flour does that,” Mama reassured him and dumped in the last cup of flour. “Now the sugar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony nodded and reached for the sugar as Mama reached for the eggs. He put two handfuls of sugar in the mixer and was going for a third when Mama stopped him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhh...ok. That works I guess,” Mama looked at Tony as he licked the extra sugar off his fingers. “Do you wanna do the baking soda next,” she handed him the box and a tablespoon measuring utensil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony nodded and put the tablespoon in the box and pulled out a heaping tablespoon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh lets level that out,” Natasha said as she scraped it against the top of the box. “Ok,” she smiled as Tony put it in the mixer with a squeal of joy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brucie who had been placed in his highchair, eating cheerios, let out a grunt and smacked his hands on the tray. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha smiled and went over to Brucie. She had moved the highchair into the kitchen so he would feel a part of things. But Brucie was perfectly fine eating cheerios and adding his two cents worth when needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And right now his two cents worth was that he was out of cheerios and wanted more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it good,” Natasha asked with a smile as she wiped him down so she could take him out of the highchair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Brucie said with a smile. “I like the honey nut cheerios, but the plain ones are fine cause I can feed myself and that makes me a big boy just like Tony.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha hummed and ahhs as Brucie babbbled away. She really didn’t catch anything except for the “ ‘ony” at the end of his babble. “Yeah, is Tony right there,” she pointed to Tony who took a flying leap off of the counter that gave Natasha a heart attack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Brucie, Tony here,” Tony said as he stood in front of his brother and Mama. “Mama can Tony and I go play?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we all put the chocolate chips in the cookies first and then we can go play.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you wanna help Brucie?” Tony said excitedly and tried to climb back up on the courter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha caught her wild child around the middle before they had to go to the hospital...again, and set him down. “Let's put everything on the floor so everyone can reach it, ok.” Tony agreed and sat on the floor next to his brother so Mama could pick the mixer on the ground so the boys could put handfuls of chocolate chips in the mixer. Some landed on the ground and were put in the mixer and so landed in the boys mouths but if it made the boys happy, it made Natasha happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon after, Natasha wiped the boys down from the chocolatey mess and let them crawl away to go play in the living room as she rolled out the cookies and put them in the oven. She had just closed the oven door when she felt a body come up behind her. It was slimmer than Bucky, so she knew it was Loki. She turned around with a smile and didn’t blink twice when she saw it was Lady Loki in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi baby,” Lady Loki purred and gave Nat a gentle kiss on the lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat smiled into the kiss. “I thought you and Bucky were busy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky and Loki were, then I changed into Lady Loki and left him,” Loki said with a laugh as both women laughed just as Bucky came into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky hated that he and Loki could have sex then Loki would change into Lady Loki and could recover from her orgasm faster and leave him to sleep it out. But he couldn’t help but groan at the sight of his wives kiss. NAd of course when they broth saw him, they started making out harder, He saw Natasha’s tongue sneak into Loki’s mouth, who whimpered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate both of you,” Bucky hissed as the women laughed at him as he went to go see his boys in the living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa!” Tony cheered and ran over to his Papa and dragged him over to where him and Brucie were playing legos. They were bigger than normal legos cause Tony didn’t want Brucie to choke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky smiled at Brucie who crawled over and climbed into his lap. “Hi baby,” he smiled as Brucie grabbed his face with his slightly sticky hands. He let Brucie explore his face, beard and hair as he babbled away in an excited tone. “Oh my goodness, that’s a lot to say for such a little man,” Bucky gave Brucie a kiss on the nose that made him giggle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky and soon Lady Loki played with the boys for a while until Steve came back from lunch and then he joined the pile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had dinner of mac ‘n’ cheese and hot dogs shaped like octopus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cookies!” Tony bounced in his booster seat when he saw Mama coming out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies. “Papa I made the cookies!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did!” Bucky said with a gasp. “I’m so proud of you. Good job buddy, these are so good,” he said as he bit into one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony nodded happily as he looked at Brucie eating his cookie. Steve was breaking it into small pieces so Brucie wouldn’t choke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brucie had a big smile on his face as he babbled away to Steve, who was big, who was smiling at Brucie. Mommy and Papa were smiling at Mama who was rolling her eyes but Tony could see a small smile on her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that made Tony happy because it made him happy to see his family happy. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>REQUESTS ARE OPEN!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>